Kiburi's Float
Kiburi's Float is a float of crocodiles led by Kiburi that live in the Outlands. Originally members of Makuu's Float, Kiburi and his followers were banished from the Pride Lands after attempting to attack King Simba. History Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Kiburi's float is formed after a failed attempt to take down King Simba. They are banished to the Outlands, where Ushari introduces them to Scar, who welcomes them. They hear about his plan, and seem interested in joining his cause. The Little Guy Kiburi's float hear about a potential new member, who may be able to help them return to the Pride Lands. Although surprised to see the new face is a gecko named Hodari, they allow him to win the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and he joins their float. They leave for the Pride Lands with their new member in tow, but are turned away by the Lion Guard, despite Hodari's friendship with the float. After returning to the Outlands, they are joined once again by Hodari, who remains loyal to them. Kiburi uses Hodari's knowledge of Makuu's fighting techniques and, upon learning that Makuu is injured, they return to the Pride Lands, this time concealing themselves from the Lion Guard. When the coast is clear, they attack Makuu's float. Although they initially have the upper hand in combat, the Lion Guard arrive to help Makuu's float. When Kiburi is defeated by Makuu with help from Hodari, Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to send them back home again. The Scorpion's Sting When the Guard goes into the Outlands to get the Volcanic Ash to cure an injured King Simba, Kiburi's Float wait for them, having expected their arrival. When they notice the crocodiles, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamus tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float, defeating them. Later, when the Guard enter the volcano, they meet Scar, who calls for his army when they try to leave. Kiburi's float is among the many animals in the army who corner the Guard in the volcano, certain that they can't get away from them this time. With no other way out, Kion is forced into using the Roar, knocking Kiburi's float far away from the Guard and allowing them a safe passage. Kiburi's float remain knocked out while the Guard make their escape. The Kilio Valley Fire Ma Tembo walks her herd away from a fire in Kilio Valley, but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's Pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo until the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat, leaving the valley to the army. While in the ruined valley, Scar rises from a small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley, and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. Soon, the army of Scar agree that the place is a dump, so Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger from the other animal groups. Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. Undercover Kinyonga Ono informs the Guard that the jackals and crocdiles are still in Kilio Valley. Named Members Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of the float. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challenges that are above him in skill and strength. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float, but this often leads him to be overconfident, much like Tamka and his leader. Unnamed Members Kiburi-float-3.png The-little-guy (55).png Affiliates Scar Main article: Scar ]] Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano with Ushari. Ultimately revived by Janja, Scar is the boss of the clan, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's Clan, and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also lives in the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. Janja Main article: Janja ]] Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called little. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is a vulture that acts as a spy for Janja. He has dark blue feathers tipped with paler blue, and a large gold-colored beak tipped in red. His head and neck are bald. Mzingo is very sneaky and sly, with a rather dry demeanor. He tells Janja of the happenings of the Pride Lands that are opportunistic or mean bad news for the hyenas, as like them, he desires to eat as he pleases and not follow the Circle of Life. Reirei Main article: Reirei "]] Reirei is the leader of the pack. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Trivia *This is the second group of animals banished from the Pride Lands by Simba, the first being the Outsiders. *It is unknown how the float got bigger, as in Let Sleeping Crocs Lie, only three crocodiles left the Pridelands with Kiburi. *With the exception of the three that left with Kiburi, all of the other float members use the same models as members of Makuu's Float such as Male Crocodile in The Little Guy. Category:Outlanders Category:Crocodiles Category:Floats Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers